


Do You Ship It Snips

by Just_a_little_star_wars



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_little_star_wars/pseuds/Just_a_little_star_wars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin and Ahsoka decide to play a little game with Obi-wan and Satine, hoping to get the two together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the all too common beeping that woke her up from her sleep, through normally a very light sleeper due to the many times she has had to sleep on a mission, she had sunk into a deep peaceful, nightmare free sleep. She very much enjoyed these very rare moments where she could purely relax without the fear of being woken up and attacked by battle droids.

On the off chances that they had entered a battle-possible area, she never actually got too comfy.

She searched around her bedside table until she found the source of her beeping, her comlink was going off with a call from. Her Master. Why would her master be trying to ring her at 3 in the morning?

She pushed herself into a sitting position, her legs hanging over the side of her bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she answered the comm. A smaller, bluer version of her master poped up.

"Master, it's three in the morning, don't you have anything better to do? What do you want?" Ahsoka asked yawning.

"Sorry Snips, I forgot about the time difference, I thought we were is the same time zone until I saw you rub your eyes," Anakin said apologetically, "But, anyways I have another bet to make with you, if you don't mind."

"A bet?" Really he rang her to make a bet? Of all things? "On... what, exactly?"

"Well do you remember that time that we made a bet that Aayla Secura and Kit Fisto would be a good pair? And I won. Because I got them together," Anakin whispered into the mic, hand cupping his lips to make sure Snips heard, in case anyone was to overhear.

No one else knew about the secret couple except Anakin and his padawan. Not the best duo to know something secretive.

"How could I forget, you made me hide in an air-conditioning vent for 3 hours until I saw them. I can't un-see what I saw Skyguy, I never can, I didn't know that Nautolans or Twi'leks could do that with their tentacles! What can you say or do to them to act like that!" She growled. Even thinking back to that made her shudder, she was way too young to see anything like that.

"Will you ever let that go, anyway do you want to hear about this bet or not? I have those good quality ration bars, the ones straight from Kamino, I know how much you love them," Anakin said, teasing her gentle.

"I do love those ration bars. Okay, Skyguy, the first person to get them together wins, but we can't start til we are both with the couple, who are the lucky people anyway," she answered more interested in each word.

"The Duchess of Mandalore, Satine Kryze and Obi-wan," he said, looking to see what her reaction would be.

"Wait, WHAT?! Obi-wan! Obi-wan Kenobi! Your old master, the great negotiator! Skyguy, I hate to tell you but he would never break the code," her eyes growing wide in shock. He had to be joking! Obi-wan. That man doesn't even know the word love, let alone feel it for a person. Maybe Anakin has had a few too many knocks to the head recently. "You are going to have to show me at least a little proof of them even conversing for me to believe that."

"Well it's a good thing that I got this," he sent her a video of Obi-wan protecting the Duchess from what seemed to be assassin droids, it looked like he had got this video from a security camera. Probably one of the thousand on board the ship. It wasn't just the fact that he was protecting her, it was the way he was, with a fierce determination making sure he got anything that came near her. "I also heard the Duchess tell Obi-wan that she loved him, and Obi-wan told her that if she had asked him, he would have left the Jedi order for her."

" . . . Wait, okay now your pulling my leg! That never happened, they surely haven't met before, why would the leader of a neutral system ever met a Jedi Knight, just walking down the street? I'm sorry master but I don't believe you," she interrupted, he had to have been joking.

"Before you interrupted me I was going to tell you something about their past, when Obi-wan was still a padawan, he and Master Qui Gon had to protect the duchess, for a whole year too, you could imagine that they grew to be rather close. And if I'm correct before he left she was going to ask him to leave the Jedi Order for her, but something changed her mind," Anakin continued slightly annoyed at his Padawan.

"Well let's say that did happen, surely if the Duchess and Ob-wan love each other as much as you are implying then what are we going to do, they will get together themselves," Ahsoka said, this bet, game, whatever you would call it, kept sounding less and less fun.

"They won't Snips, they hardly talk to each other, the only time I see them interacting is when they have to," he said, trying to convince her, this was going to be so much fun if she agreed. He turned around quickly as Obi-wan walked into his room, he hoped that his old master hadn't been listening, but from the look on his face, he had no idea what they were planning "I have to go now Snips, you in or out?" he said.

Ahsoka saw Obi-wan walk in, "Yeah why not it sounds like fun," she answered shutting of the transmission and putting her comlink back on the small table by her bed. Maybe this was going to be fun. Obi-wan in love, the thought still made her laugh as she sunk back into her much needed sleep.

"Anakin, what did Ahsoka just agree to do?" Obi-wan questioned looking at his old padawan sceptically, he had heard about Anakin and Ahsoka's little bets, he just hoped that this wasn't another one of them.

"Oh nothing Master, we were just. . ." Anakin said giving his old master his nicest fake smile, "discussing some new lightsaber techniques that she could try when we return to Coruscant. She was getting bored with the same old ones that we always practised."

Anakin just hoped that this was enough to convince Obi-wan.

"Okay, Anakin, sounds like. . . fun. We will be touching down in just under 4 hours, I recommend you get your men and get ready to leave," Obi-wan related, still very sceptical of the two, he better stay on his guard once he got back to Coruscant, especially around Satine, Anakin seems to be very interested in his relationship with the woman, both past and present.

He just hoped, almost mentally pleading, that Anakin and Ahsoka weren't planning something to do with the him and the Duchess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything……yet.
> 
> Author’s Note: I’m sorry for not updating in such a long time, but I’m in the car so I had time to write. This chapter may be a little short as I’m just trying to get back into the story and get it back on track since I haven’t written anything on to for a long time. Hope you like this new chapter.

3rd Person POV

The Coronet touched down on Coruscant just on time. Ahsoka waited at the loading dock for her master as well as a chance to get a head start on their bet. She had already planned out what she was going to do, her plan was to become close with Satine, something she hoped wasn’t going to be too hard, then find out if the older woman really did have feelings for Obi-wan and how deep those feelings went and then see from there what she would do. The hatch opened slowly with a slight hiss as the ramp descended allowing Ahsoka to catch her first look at the woman Obi-wan loved, Satine Kyrze, the Duchess of Mandalore, at first Ahsoka didn’t know what to think, the duchess was beautiful, more beautiful than any Holo image she could find of the woman, she had sharp regal features that would have looked out of place if they were on anyone else, she wore a traditional dress that accentuated her figure and to top it off an elaborate head piece that must have weighed a ton. It wasn’t these things that interested the young padawan through, it was the air of confidence that surrounded the woman, and she knew that the Duchess and her system were neutral in the war, something that had caused a lot of trouble for the woman.

 

“Master, Obi-wan it is good to see you back safely,” Ahsoka said bowing lightly to the two Jedi. “You must be the Duchess, it is a pleasure to meet you, I have heard such amazing things about you” she continued speaking to the older woman and small friendly smile playing on her lips. She had to make a good first impression if her plan was to work.

 

“Yes Ahsoka, I would like you meet the Duchess Satine Kyrze of Mandalore, she is here on the request of the Senate,” Obi-wan said, motioning to the woman next to him, was it just Ahsoka or did he look at the duchess a little funny, not in a ‘I hate you’ or ‘don’t tell them about that time’ funny, no, he gave her a ‘I love this woman so much, but I can’t show it but I still want to kiss her’ look. Interesting. Maybe this bet was going to be easier than she thought. Ahsoka bowed again to the Duchess giving her another kind smile. “Satine, this is Ahsoka Tano, Jedi padawan under Anakin,” he continued motioning to the young Tugrutian. 

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Padawan Tano, I have also heard great things about you and your master,” if the duchess wasn’t perfect then at least her voice was, it was deep and held an air of confidence and strength that Ahsoka had never heard before. The two females shook hands lightly, oh yeah, this bet and those ration bars were going to be hers. Anakin better watch out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So how was it. Please remember to review and tell me what you think or areas that I could improve on. Thank you so much to who have stayed with this story, your kind words really have helped me continue with it. INTERNET COOKIES AND HUGS FOR ALL.
> 
> Bella out.


End file.
